Kosiarz Janósz 2
Tak więc, poszliśmy z kolegami na Pizze, ale o tym sięrozgadywać nie będe, i jak wróciłem, to zauważyłem że Jeff leży cały w krwi a sonic.exe ciągle się śmieje... "CO KURWA ZROBIŁEŚ JEFFOWI?!" Teraz sonic.exe posmutniał.. "No, ten ja nic! ale on chciał! tak to on!" Jeff oprzytomniał "Ty huju!" odezwał się Jeff "CO ON CI ZROBIŁ?" "Puścił mi kurwa Piosenkę jakiegoś szatana!!!" "WAT?!" "FAJNA PIOSENKA CO KURWA CHCECIE DO NIEJ!!! A POZA TYM SZATAN TO CIE NIE POWINIEN STRASZYĆ JEFF!!!" powieział sonic.exe i kurwa puścił ją znowu, teraz ja z Jeffem zemdleliśmy, chcesz usłyszeć tą piosenke? ok ale'Klikasz na własną odpowiedzialność!' żeby potem nie było że odszkodowanie muszę płacić. Obudziłem się, mój pokój był cały zakrwawiony, niedaleko widziałem Jeffa, całego w krwi... "Co jest kurwa?" powiedziałem "TO TY! GDZIE JESTEŚ?! NIECH JA CIE DOPADNE!!" krzyknął "Ej, to ja! co się tu stało do cholery?!" "KURWA! WIESZ GDZIE ON JEST?!" "ALE KTO?!" "ten pIERDOLONY JEŻ!!!" "SKĄD MAM KURWA WIEDZIEĆ SKORO CAŁY CZAS BYŁEM NIEPRZYTOMNY!!" "A, GADDEMET!" wtem sonic.exe szybko wbiegł przez okno, z zaskoczenia skoczył na Jeffa i zaczął napierdalać go cegłą i drapać pazurami. "HUJENCJO ZŁAŹ KURWA!" Krzyczał Jeff No to ja wziąłem najbliższą rzecz jaką mogłem wziąć, czyli lampę, i napierdalałem ją sonica.exe tak mocno, aż zemdlał, Jeff chciał mu wyszarpać wszystkie flaki, wypchać mu głowę, powiesić w salonie i podpisać "Skurwysyn który chciał mnie zabić" ale go uspokoiłem, Sonic.exe leżał tak nieprzytomny 3 dni, my w 1 dzień jego nieobecności poszliśmy z Jeffem do pizzeri pod nazwą "Prosto z wuohuf" początkowo sprzedawca nie chciał nam nic kupić bo przebierańcom (czyli pewnie Jeffowi) nie wolno było wchodzić, no to Jeff wyjął wybielacz, zapalniczkę i... no wiecie co zrobił. zapierdoliliśmy wszystko co było w pizzeri i poszliśmy do domu ją zrobić, ale nie w ten dzień bo robiliśmy co innego, najpierw graliśmy w MC, ale herobrine ciągle chciał dostać admina, i tak prosił i prosił, i aż sie kurwa wkurwiliśmy to wzieliśmy mod na wybielacz i... no... Na następny dzień robiliśmy pizzę! "yyy, no to jak się to robi?" powiedział Jeff. "Mamy ciasto przygotowane, wystarczy dodać składniki i upiec. no to dodaliśmy składniki, ale Jeff nie wiedział jak się piecze, więc polał wybielaczem i podpalił, ale pizza była pyszna ^^ Kolejny dzień - Sonic.exe się obudził. "O wy madafaki! szykujcie się na FPJERDOL!" krzyknął I zaczął biec w naszą stronę, na szczęście pies hatsune - smile dog, był w pobliżu, więc wypierdolił go w kosmos, i Jeffa też. "HUJENCJO CZEMU ŻEŚ TO ZROBIŁ!!!" "BO ŻEŚ KURWA MIAŁEM DOSTAĆ PODSAŁATĘ ZA MOJĄ PRACĘ A W DODADKU MASZ MI DAĆ NADHRUPKĘ BO TO JUŻ NIE PORA PRACY!!!" "Dobra masz, a teraz go odpierdol" no to sonic.exe wrócił, "NIE JEGO KURWA TYLKO JEFFA!" "ZA HUJOHRUPKE!" "Ehh, masz, tylko się tak nie podniecaj bo se starego wysrasz" "NIE PODŻYNAJ Z NETA!" powiedział, zjadł hrupkę, i odpierdolił Jeffa, ale sonic.exe też był. "E KURWA! WRACAJ!" krzyczałem do uciekającego smile doga. "fak.." +200 Po tym wszystkim sonic.exe leżał w szpitalu! jaaaa madafaka! ale najgorsze że my też. rozmawiałem sobię na skype z tails dollem, nabijała się z Jeffa, że taki z niego kozak a teraz leży w szpitalu przez jeża (bo Jeff i tails doll pokłucilli się kiedyś bo Jeff zapierdolił jej 5 złotych i poderżnął gardło) sam się nawet trochę z tego śmiałem =D wreszcie wyszliśmy ze szpitala, poszliśmy do domu, a tam... O KURWA! HATSUNE SIĘ DOBIJA DO DRZWI! wpuściliśmy ją do domu, oczywiście wiecie z jakiego powodu chciała u nas przenocować... "Trzeba coś zrobić s tym janószkiem!" odezwał się Jeff "Tak, tylko co możemy zrobić?" "POBAWMY SIĘ Z NIM W CHOWANEGO!" powiedział sonic.exe z demonicznym uśmiechem. "Nie, janószek nie lubi chowanego, on woli siębawić w berka" "fak" "Dobra, pomyślimy jutro, teraz trzeba iść spać" "CO KURWA? JEST DOPIERO 20:00!" "a no tak..." i wtedy wszedł do pokoju smile dog z bumboksem i... z resztą'zobaczcie sami'... CDN. Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę!